A clone like me
by Deathstreakfanfictions
Summary: A clone defies Order 66


My name is Line-up, or Ct-1234 and I am a clone. More specifically I am a senate guard. I was there during order 66. I write this to you from the grave.

I was stationed in a building next to the Jedi temple. Once I got the order of order 66 I heard blaster shots and turned to see the senate on the ground a hole through his head. I looked up to see my best friend Cover with a blaster rifle in his DC-15A in his hand.

He motioned me to follow him. He outranked me so I took it as an order. I picked up my DC-15A and followed him. He took me outside and went on the nearest gunship. I followed. The gunship took off. heading towards the jedi temple. Was I doing the right thing is there a reason why we are doing this.

As we hovered over the platform I saw my fellow clone troopers slaughtering the jedi. Even the younglings. This can't be right. Why are we doing this? Once we landed I have to make a decision.

I pulled out a thermal detonator and rolled it into a group of clones. **Boom! **Went the explosion. Cover turned towards me rifle raised,but he was too slow as I put a round straight into his head. There is a reason why I am called line up.

I stepped off of the gunship and faced towards the pilot who looked confused. I then threw another thermal detonator into the gunship. The ship exploded into a ball of fire. I shook my head and quietly walked into the temple.

What I saw was pure chaos. Clones and Jedi fighting each other. The clones were only winning by superior numbers. I climbed up to the balcony and looked down the area with my sights. A trio of clones were sneaking up on a group of Jedi protecting a group of younglings. With three precise shots I shot them before any damage could be done.

A female Jedi turned to look towards the dead clones then towards me. I gave a nod before gunning down more clones. I shot these clones like I didn't even know them and it sickened me. But then I remembered why I was doing this as images of dead younglings filled my mind.

This wasn't what I signed up for.

With more anger in my shots I gunned down clones with a faster speed than earlier. Reinforcements came in including rocket troopers. They fired a rocket towards me. Seeing no other option I jumped. As the ground and me became closer. I closed my eyes ready to feel the impact.

That feeling never came. I opened my eyes to see me hovering above the ground. Then being pulled behind cover. I was then pressed against cover and free from the foreign pressure that I felt. I looked over to my side. to see the female Jedi gave me a nod. I pulled out my DC-15S carbine and rose up and lined up my targets.

The Jedi continued blocking shots. Then we were slowly being pushed back. I took out a thermal and tossed it. The explosion caused confusion amongst the clones using this opportunity to our advantage we ran.

I was I in the back as one of the male Jedi Led us through the corridors. Then we were where it seemed to be a hangar area. The only problem was a couple squads were there. I fired a burst from my carbine taking out 2 clones. We ducked undercover as they fired at them.

I fired a couple shots over cover blindly shooting. I put my hand down trying to think of what to do. Then one of the male Jedi got up and started shouting for the clones attention while blocking shots. He ran over to the other side of the hanger still blocking shots. Their attention went towards him and the heat left us. We ran to the nearest ship.

A clone carrying a chain gun saw us and fired. he took out all the younglings except one. I quickly fired at him successfully shooting him In the leg. He lost his grip on the gun and fell to his knee. Once inside I recognized the ship as a corellian ship. The Female Jedi went to go pilot the ship. While I fired at the clones shooting at the other Jedi.

It was too late the Jedi was shot multiple times but was still fighting. Then the last youngling crying ignited her lightsaber and charged at the clones. I tried to stop her but we were already taking off. The girl kept going but never stood a chance as the clone that I shot in the leg blasted her to pieces with his chain gun. I swore to myself.

I walked to the cockpit with my head down in shame. Suddenly the ship shook. I ran to the cockpit trying to find out what was happening. When I went in we were in space getting shot at. The Jedi was frantically trying to evade them but to no use. Then she pushed up the lever, and took us into light speed. But the ship was too damaged and in a flash of light.

I was knocked out.

I woke up with a splitting headache. I grudgingly got up to my feet, and looked around. My helmet screen was cracked. So I took it off. While in the process of taking my helmet off I saw a pool of blood near the pilot seat.

No.

I ran towards the pilot seat to see the female Jedi being impaled by a shard of glass. Slowly looked towards me and smiled. She took her light saber and held it towards me. I put my hand out, and she placed it in my hand.

Then her hand slumped into the floor. Her eyes stayed open dead. I took two of my fingers and silently closed her eyes. I walked out of the crashed cruiser to see a squad of clone commandos. They aimed their weapons at me.

Somehow I ignited the lightsaber, and I pulled out a blaster pistol in the other hand. And said three simple words.

"**Lets do this."**

**Author: Hey review if you want to see a star wars and halo crossover linked to this one shot.**


End file.
